Slave Tia
Tia and her twin sister Ghia were incredible pilots from the Rebel Alliance, who had joined to meet with Han Solo, who they were immediately smitten with. They became distraught after hearing that he had been captured and delivered to Jabba the Hutt, the twins promptly defected from the Alliance and stole a snowspeeder to rescue Han from the Hutt. However, they had absolutely no planning skills, and were immediately captured outside of Jabba's palace. The Hutt became enamored with them, and immediatley had them enslaved as his "personal attendants." When he found out that the sisters were pilots, he forced them to compete in his demolition games as punishment. For them, Victory meant freedom. Sadly, their path was the one of Defeat, and bondage. The twins were forced into skimpy slave bikini outfits like Leia's. However, these were recolored to compliment their hair color, Tia's being red, and Ghia's being blue. The twins were forced to handfeed Jabba Corellian reekfish, and massage Jabba with expensive oils. Salacious Crumb found the twins amusing, throwing Jabba's meals at them and laughing at their groans of disgust. Ghia was eventually sold to the wookie Quagga, who had grown sympathetic to the twins, but could not afford to lose his earnings from his garage for two slave girls. Jabba regulary made love to Tia, and forced her lick his gelatinous belly while croning, "Jabba, mighty Jabba." Jabba also forced her to eat and drink with him, as well as sleep with him while he stroked her legs and middriff with his tail. Tia was also forced to allow the filthy Hutt to cradle her ample bosom and stroke her slender figure with his oily and stubby arms. Salacious tormented her worse than ever, sitting on her head while chanting, "Tufla! Tufla!" (A derogatory huttese term for women meaning dark, smooth skin, which is frowned upon in huttese culture,) and binding her hands and legs with her neck chain and stuffing Jabba's meals into her bra and skirt plates, which the Hutt found amusing and forced her to feed them to him from where they were. Jabba's main means of tormenting her was by embracing her into his belly and blocking her escape with his tail. Jabba would then whisper rude and disgusting passes at her. "I worshipped your dark and creamy skin when I saw it, along with your vibrant blue mane." The Hutt cooed. "I was then determined to make you worship me. Your breasts and waist enthralled me, so my belly and tail shall enthrall you, and you will truly regard me as your master." The Hutt was obssessed with having her affections for his and his alone. Salacious Crumb, who had been wrapped around Tia's delicate throat, mockingly called out "Cheska Tufla! Dingmi cho bosca nikawa no kilme to Jabba!" (Careful Tufla! Jabba eye you like wine, and take you like slave you are!) Tia burst into tears and clung to Jabba, for there was nothing else left for her. She was thinking that this couldn't get any worse. She was Wrong.'' 'Salacious once again bound her arms and legs with her slave chain and unclipped her top. The Kowakian monkey lizard then proceeded to mercilessly squeeze her bosom while stuffing reekfish into her skirt plates. The Hutt laughed at the hate filled glare she sent him and forced her to feed him from her skirt. Jabba then allowed her to replace her bra and they went to sleep, exhausted from the day. The next day, Jabba stripped Tia naked and was holding her close to his belly while he groped her. He had a pole brought in and had Tia dance on the pole, naked. Tia reluctantly stepped up to the pole and began her dance. She spun upon the pole, and grinded her body against it. Jabba brought Tia to his chamber and the guards shackled Tia to a wall, to allow the hutt to have his way with his slave girl. Jabba probed Tia for four hours. A few weeks later, Jabba received a transmission from Empereor Palpatine, requesting the Hutt's permission to send his secret apprentice Starkiller to Jabba's palace in order to complete his combat training by battling Jabba's vast collection of dangerous predators. Jabba agreed, anxiously awaiting Starkiller's arrival due to boredom. That afternoon, Starkiller's ship, the ''Rogue Shadow,'' arrived at Jabba's palace. Jabba had brought out his entire court to the palace's entrance. Many would think this to be a gesture of welcome but Tia knew otherwise. The ganster was attempting to intimidate the young Sith by showing the sheer numbers of his security force. Tia internally scoffed, knowing that all of Jabba's forces wern't much compared to the ''Force ''which she had seen firsthand with Luke Skywalker. Her musinggs were interupted by Salacious Crumb, who had thrown a reekfish directly at her face, slapping her. Tia's eyes burned at her humiliation as well as the reekfish's awful odor. The Kowakian monkey lizard laughed uproarously as well as Tia's detestable master. "HO HO HO HO HO! I would have thought you had learned by now to pay attention my lovely, Salacious can stike without warning, and almost always the results will be against you." Purred Jabba as he forced her around and began kissing her, making her cry even harder. "O HO HO HO HO HO HO!" Salacious mockingly cackled. Jabba's molestion of Tia was cut short by his personal translation protocol droid. "The mighty and benevolent Jabba would like to offer his most gracious and warm--" BANG! The droid was met with a blast of tremenndous force that blew him clear over the crowd and smashed him against the Palace doors. "Hope you got a warranty on that pile of junk. Looks like he broke." Stepping down from the ''Rogue Shadow was a young man of 20, with light brown eyes and hair, wearing an armored Imperial fligtsuit. He wore a bored look on his face, acting as though his decimation of the protocol droid was nothing more than lifting a small rock. His face brightened when he saw Tia and he instantly began laughing uproariously. "Y'know babe, I gotta say, that get up sure leaves little to the imagination!" He said between guffaws.Tia began blushing furiously. Jaden looked up at Jabba and siad, "Hey Jabba, you don't mind if I borrow her for the night? Its been a long trip." Jabba chuckled and said, "Of course, she's all yours." Tia's face paled instanly and she began praying to any divine being she could think of for hope. Tia shivered uncontrollably in fear as a shirtless Starkiller closed the door to his chambers. She was chained to the bed by her collar with no way to run. Her terror and trembling grew with each step he took towards her. To her surprise, he didn't tie her to the bed and make rough love to her. Instead, he gently wrapped his arms around her and stroked her cheek while murmuring words of comfort into her ear. "I don't understa-" Starkiller cut her off. "This little sojurn is for your comfort, not mine." He continued his stroking of her cheek. "I haven't had many friends during my apprenticeship, and you look miserable as a slave girl, so if you wouldn't mind having a sith friend, I'll see if I can buy you from Jabba. Deal?" Tia looked on him as her saviour from her torment while pondering if this relationship could deepen into love, as she knew she loved him from the moment she saw him, although she didn't know why. "..Deal." The next morning Jabba recalled Tia to his chambers and yanked her onto his throne. "I've missed you my pet." He cooed while unclipping her bra and stroking her breasts. Tia began crying. This was nothing like the soft and comforting love Starkiller made to her last night. Jabba noticed her tears and became angry. "So you prefer that Sith brat to me do you? Well I'll make sure persuade you to love me more than that boy." Tia cowered before her enraged and lust filled master as he prepared to force her into an all-nighter love session. After the long horrible night, Tia discovered that Jabba refused Starkiller's offer. She sobbed for most of the day, thinking about what her life was like before Jabba. Tia decided that her only option was to get out of the palace, by death. She displeased her master, resulting in her having to spend the night with the Garmmelons. She wished it would stop, but the guards were relentless. Jabba told her in the morning that he knew she wanted to die, and he would not let that happen. As punishment for her plan, he raped her for 5 nights straight.